


The Final Girl

by Sensoo



Series: In Alio Loco [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of knifeplay, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jack Morrison, Bratty Submissive Reader, But he's really into Jack's costume, Chasing Games, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Jack, Double Penetration, Everyone's talking a lot of shit and that's business as usual, F/M, Gabriel is normally the responsible one, Halloween Costumes, Jack Gets Way Too Into Spouting Creepy Lines And Generally Being A Shit, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Roleplay, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Written before the Twitter reveal, consensual dub-con, swallowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensoo/pseuds/Sensoo
Summary: You're on a weekend retreat in the mountains, and Jack wants play extreme hide and go seek tag. At night. In costume. What could possibly go wrong?A oneshot in the In Alio Loco universe.





	The Final Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot in the In Alio Loco universe, you don't have to read the story to enjoy the smut, but this takes place some time after chapter 77. 
> 
> For those of you who haven't read In Alio Loco, Reader is in a polyamorous relationship with Jack and Gabriel and goes by the handle "Lucky." Lucky is female and can be any ethnicity, though English is the default language. Lucky has a birth control implant and an established safe word based on the traffic light system. Reader skews somewhat submissive. Gabriel and Jack are more dominant, though all can switch, Jack more than most. 
> 
> This is a little harder than the smut scenes in IAL because of the Slasher roleplay. Tried to tag the hell out of the triggers.

            You stared at the little cabin on the mountainside. It was a two-story A-frame with a balcony and a hot tub around the back. It wasn't particularly big or luxurious, but Lacroix had recommended it, claiming privacy, security, and surprising comfort. Gabriel shut the car door, hefting the luggage over his shoulder, as Jack carried the cooler up to the porch. Your hands were free, and you rushed to the front door, to open it for them. 

            It was an open floor plan, with central stairs leading up the loft bedroom. Neat white embroidered curtains hung on the windows. The windows were wide and the steady stream of sunlight gave the room a warm golden glow. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight. And the furniture was all hand-painted with little rustic motifs like apples, sheep, and flowers, though the chairs and tables looked a little small for Gabriel and Jack. The walls were all natural blonde wood and the decor had cheerful yellow and blue accents.

            You took off your shoes, eyeing the small kitchen with skepticism. There was, however a very cozy fireplace with what might be a large something-skin rug in front of it. Upon closer look, it wasn't really a bear skin, but a tanned cowhide with a googly eyes sewn on.  You raised a brow, but didn't comment.

            "Cute," you said after a moment of surveying the interior. It wasn't really a place you pictured staying with your lovers. It seemed a little too fairy tale storybook for your tastes, and far too rural for Gabriel's.  Jack, however, could put on some traditional folk costumes and go milk cows or yodel at sheep. 

            Gabriel shrugged. "It's a weekend away from work."

            "I thought you wanted to get ready for all the Halloween parties," you said.

            Gabriel raised a brow. "Bold of you to assume I'm not always ready for all the Halloween parties." 

            Jack laughed and began unloading the cooler into the refrigerator. "Are you two going to help? Or do I have to do everything myself?"

            You glanced at the fireplace again. There didn't seem to be any wood. "I think you're going to have to go outside a chop us some firewood. Maybe uh...take off your shirt while you're doing it?"

            Jack narrowed his eyes. "It's pretty crisp out there."

            "How often do you get to appreciate this brisk clean mountain air, Jack?" Gabriel asked slyly. "Lucky's a little too delicate for the cold, but you? You can handle it."

            You frowned, but didn't argue. You'd take the insult, if it meant getting to watch Jack chop wood shirtless in the great outdoors.

* * *

  


            You sat on Gabriel's lap, hand over your mouth as you watched Jack swing the axe effortlessly. His skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. His cheeks were apple-red, and he gave you both a knowing smile as he leaned on his axe, flexing his biceps. His hair fell in his eyes and he pushed it back, winking at you.   

            "If I'm chopping wood, shirtless, Lucky has to cook dinner in nothing but a frilly little apron."

            "OK," you agreed. "But it's Gabriel's turn to cook tonight."

            "OK," Jack shrugged. "Gabe, you're cooking dinner in nothing but a frilly little apron. Maybe pearls."

            Gabriel laughed. "Is that so? I thought we were finally getting to play our extreme hide and go seek tag tonight."

            You blinked. "In strange woods? At night?"

            "What's scarier than me and Gabe?" Jack asked, his grin wicked.

            "Angela in lecture mode, after Ana's been called because one of us fell in a hole and needed to be airlifted out," you said automatically.

            "If you're frightened, you don't have to play, sweetheart." Jack didn't refute your claim, he just smirked. "We can stay in...chicken."

            "I'm not a chicken," you bit out, not missing how Jack's grin widened, or how Gabriel shook with laughter. "That's ridiculous. I just...have some misgivings. Some legitimate ones."

            "Consider it a training exercise and don't fall in a hole," Gabriel purred in your ear. "You've done night ops. And we've come up with a very personalized reward system."  One of his hands brushed the side of your breast and he pressed a light kiss to the side of your neck.

            "Is this going to be like last time?" You asked, breath catching. Because last time you'd tried to play, Jack hadn't even made it out of the building. He'd just fallen over, stripping off his clothes, loudly and unconvincingly cursing his own clumsiness and fretting over "what will happen to me?" Well, you and Gabriel happened to him, leaving him a boneless cum-stained mess on the ground. 

            "Maybe a little more challenging," Gabriel said. "I guess that depends on you."

            You raised a brow. "Oh?"

            "Well, it's Jack's turn to be "it." Provided he doesn't end up on the floor, presenting that sweet ass to us again." 

            "I mean, I'm not complaining about that," you said. "We could stay inside. Where it's warm."

            Gabriel laughed, nuzzling your neck. "You don't think I can keep you warm, _hermosa_?" He squeezed your thighs and you bit your lip, heat already pooling between your legs.

            "Come on, you two," Jack laughed, making a point to bend over in front of you as he hefted the split logs on his shoulder.

            You headed back inside the cabin, grinning as Gabriel took off his shoes and shirt, already preparing for his dinner show. Jack stacked the wood by the fireplace, doing a doubletake when he noticed the googly eyes on the rug. Both men looked too big for the cabin, but there was something charming about watching them move so carefully around the place like it was a dollhouse.

            After filling a pitcher of water, you sat down at the kitchen table, watching Gabriel set the pans on the tiny stove. He shot Jack a wry smile as he bent over to chop some vegetables. His jeans clung to his ass and thighs as he moved. The countertops were built for someone a foot shorter, and the kitchen was a bit cramped. 

            Jack settled down at the table beside you and you poured him a drink.

            "Thirsty?" You asked, innocently.

            Jack laughed and drained the glass in one gulp.

            "You two are ridiculous," Gabriel said, giving you a sardonic look over his shoulder.

            "Do you want some help?" You asked, getting up. You came up behind him, resting one hand on his back, your fingers tracing some of the scars along his waist.

            Gabriel inhaled slowly. "With cooking? No. I have it all under control." He leaned over and gave you a peck on the lips. "Just sit down and relax for a minute. You'll need your energy later." 

            Laughing, you sat on Jack's lap, both of you happy to watch Gabriel work.

* * *

  


            Dinner had been a ridiculously suggestive affair. Jack played footsie with Gabriel while trying to feed you pasta. He narrowly avoided stabbing you in the lip with the fork, but he'd been very keen to kiss it all better. Gabriel had tried to get you to sit in his lap, but had realized that would get in the way of stepping on Jack's toes. Instead, he'd lean over, ostensibly to blot at something on your face, and just kiss you. 

            You weren't entirely well-behaved either. The blue-checkered tablecloth was an excellent cover for your activities. You kept reaching under the table and massaging Gabriel's knee and working your way up his thighs. You did the same to Jack, and eventually both men seemed to pick up on it, exchanging amused grins.

            You half-expected to end up on the table right then, but Gabriel downed his glass of wine and nipped the side of your neck.

            "Just you wait," he told you. "You'll get yours after dessert."

            "More cake?" You asked cheerfully. "Because nothing can top that."

            "Nothing?" Gabriel arched one brow. "That sounds like a challenge. Are you hearing this, Jack?" 

            Jack just beamed at you both.

* * *

            After dinner, you did dishes, a true testament of your devotion. You were a little disappointed that they hadn't stuck around to flirt. But then, they were probably busy working on the preparations for their wicked plans. You stepped out of the kitchen. Gabriel sat on the couch, reading a Washington Irving collection. You frowned. That didn't quite seem nefarious enough. 

            "Where's Jack?"

            "Upstairs getting changed." Gabriel grinned wolfishly at you. "You might want to limber up, _hermosa._ Don't want you to be too sore later."

            You raised a brow and then headed for the fireplace, wiggling your butt as you passed him. You stretched out on the cowhide, wondering if you really had to leave the cabin tonight.  "Did you buy him lingerie or something?"

            "He said he put something together by himself. I'm as in the dark about it as you are."

            You paused. "We're letting Jack dress himself?"

            Gabriel snorted. "If it's bad, we can just tear it off him."

            "True." You nodded, focusing on your legs and thighs. You needed to loosen up your quads too.

            Heavy boots tramped down the stairs. You and Gabriel looked up at the same time. 

            Jack stood there in spiked boots and ripped jeans, a hatchet holstered on his thigh.  His jacket was orange and black, and you almost laughed. There were goddamn spikes on the shoulders, like he was some kind of Halloween Mad Max extra. He wore a low cut white tank top, and fingerless black gloves, a chain wrapped around his wrist.  There was a hockey mask on top of his head. He grinned at you, eyes wild, lips pulled back in a deranged smile.

            You felt the urge to back up a few steps, a little confused by Jack's bondage-slasher-flick outfit. Why orange?

           But Gabriel's eyes darkened, his lips parted slightly. He rested one hand on his chest, his hooded eyes drinking in Jack's figure.  He took a shaky breath, and you swallowed roughly, not unaffected by Gabriel's reaction. He really _liked_ Jack as a horror movie villain. Go figure.

            "Well?" Jack rasped, keeping his voice low and deep, kind of creepy even.

            " _Amor_ ," Gabriel breathed, standing up. "I feel underdressed."

            "Clothes just get in the way. Of my knife." Jack drew a very sharp-looking bowie knife.  It glinted under the lights.

            Gabriel gave a throaty laugh. "You're even in character. Fuck, Jack. Guess you're in the mood to top?"

            "I'm in the mood to hunt." He turned his icy gaze to you. "I'll even give you a head start, pet. Better run, and fast. Because when I catch you, there won't be any mercy."

            You blinked a few times, heart stuttering. "Uh..."

            Jack flipped the knife. "Giving up already? I thought you'd be more fun to catch. I like my prey to have some fight in them. Oh well, I'm still looking forward to finding out if you're as pretty on the inside as you are on the outside."

            "Uh..." You continued to make that noise, a little concerned by his dialogue choices.

            "I think you'll have to get through me first," Gabriel said, putting his book aside. He stretched, cracking his knuckles. "Better run, baby. Take a jacket too. It's chilly out."

            You pulled on your shoes, watching Jack place the mask over his face, an eerie orange glow emanating from the eye and mouth holes. You opened the door, watching as Gabriel rose.

            "So do we call you "Jason?"

            "Jackson?" You laughed, combining the names.

            "Slasher," Jack rasped, not sounding amused by your jokes. 

            "You should be running," Gabriel said, turning to look at you. "Remember how quickly he caught you last time?"

            You were about to say something smart, but Slasher Jack lunged then, taking Gabriel off-guard. Gabriel toppled over, swearing in Spanish as Slasher dragged him to the ground.   

            You were out the door immediately, because Gabriel was right. Jack was crazy fast.  You needed to find a hiding spot.

            The moon was full, shedding too much light on the surroundings paths. You ran away, heart pounding as your boots hit uneven ground. Running in the dark was a great way to get hurt, but getting caught by Jack when he was in one of his kinkier moods? That wasn't entirely safe either.

            You heard the door slam open and you veered off the path, crashing far too noisily through the brush.  You had looked at maps of the area before you'd come out here, so you already knew there wasn't much traffic around. This place had been chosen precisely because it was so secluded. You just had to be careful not to run off any cliffs or fall into any holes.

            Easier said than done when you were running by the light of the moon, the cold night air raising goosebumps along your bare arms.  You forgot to grab a jacket.  That was all right. Running would keep you warm for now.

            You were halfway down the hill when you saw him standing there in front of you, legs spread shoulder width apart, the blade glinting in his hand, his mask glowing eerily in the night.

            "Goddamnit, you're fast," you panted, glaring at him.

            "You can run, pet," he laughed. "But I'll find you. There's no escape. It's just you and me."

            "Where's Gabriel?" You asked, backing up.

            "I took care of him." He spun the knife, chain still wrapped around his wrist.

            You raised a brow. Had he tied Gabriel up? Obviously, Jack had planned this, but you weren't too sure where _this_ was going.

            "Go on. Keep running. The more you make me work for it, the more I'll take it out on you in the end. I'm prepared to go all night. You won't be walking out of these woods, little girl."

            You ran back up the hill, feet flying as you raced into the grass, knowing you could probably lose him in the trees if you just stayed far enough ahead.

            It could have been a root, or a branch, or a fucking trap, but suddenly you were airborne, and you flailed for a moment, before you hit the ground. It was a classic cliché, and you would have laughed, except your knee hurt, and you'd probably taken a layer of skin off in the process.

            You began to climb to your feet. but a gloved hand, gripped the back of your neck and you froze, feeling the cool metal of a knife tracing your chest. 

            "Hold still, unless you want me to cut you." That voice was raw, hunger with a vicious streak, and you bit your lip as the blade cut through your shirt, going from collar to bellybutton.  The metal scratched you and you swallowed loudly.

            "Got you," he sang, his breath hot against your ear. He peeled your shirt aside, gloved hands roughly squeezing your breasts. "No bra? Such a slutty girl. Do you know what happens to girls like you?"

            You shivered as his teeth grazed the side of your neck. "Am I about to find out?"

            "Mouthy," he hissed. Gripping your hair, he turned you to face him, still on your knees. "But I know how to deal with that." 

            You stared up at him, that glowing mask even more frightening in the moonlight. The flat of the knife blade rested against your shoulder. Slasher Jack towered over you, one hand gripping your jaw. He stroked your cheek roughly, his gloves coarse on your skin.  Still breathing hard, you whimpered as he ran his thumb across your lips. 

            "You make such cute noises," he said. "Open your mouth." He didn't actually give you a chance to refuse. Two fingers pried your jaw apart and he unfastened his pants. "Use teeth, and I'll bite back," he told you, laughing softly.  He withdrew his fingers and pushed the tip past your lips.  One hand dug into your hair and he coughed expectantly.

            You swallowed his length down, only gagging a little as he thrust forward, a low groan coming from behind the mask. He rocked his hips back and forth, and you lowered your hands, not struggling at all.  You began to bob your head, your hands on level with his ankles. 

            His skin was hot and salty in your mouth and you moaned softly, shivering as the wind stung at your chest. Your fingers moved quickly, because you had to multitask. You sucked hard on the cock in your throat, trying very hard to keep his attention on the pleasure, rather than what your hands were doing.  

            "You're making this too easy, pet." He gave a harsh laugh. "Is this what you want? To be held down and skullfucked? Or are you just so hungry for cock that you'll take it from anyone?"

            You stared up at him, eyes watering as you choked on him. He wasn't gentle, pushing himself in to the hilt and holding you in place for a few seconds before resuming hard thrusts. You squeezed your thighs together, not quite wanting to admit the effect his rough treatment had on you.  Jack played all kinds of games, some that were sweet and gentle, some that pushed your limits. Slasher just took what he wanted.

            You found yourself resenting that mask, because you couldn't see his face, couldn't see if he was bored, or close to the edge, or smugly planning to fuck your throat too raw to scream. 

            You arched your back, your nipples brushing against his jeans. Your hands massaged his thighs, and you sucked harder, redoubling your efforts, knowing that you needed to finish him off fast.   

            "Do you think I'll be satisfied with just your mouth, baby?" He growled. "Are you hoping that if you get me off, I'll just let you go?" He laughed harshly. "Keep it up. I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

            You knew better than to trust his vague promises of mercy on a good day. But you didn't argue. You squeezed his ass through the denim, not missing how his cock twitched in your mouth. You could hear him breathing hard now, coiled muscles flexing under your fingers.

            Snarling, he pulled out halfway, hot cum spraying down your throat, and dribbling down your chest. You moaned, licking your lips even as you lowered your head like you were going to clean him up with your mouth.

           His grip on your hair had loosened, and his legs were shaking.  You shoved him then, and scrambled to your feet, grinning as he crashed to the ground swearing.

            "Oh you little shit," he howled. "You're really going to get it- Goddamnit!" 

            You were on your feet, running, even as Slasher continued to shout. Because _some_ enterprising little shit had tied his shoelaces together while she was sucking him off. You took off down the path, heart pounding in your chest.  You'd seen a decent climbing tree back when Jack had been chopping wood.  You just had to find it again.

            Judging by the faint curses in the distance, he was still disentangling himself. You took the winding dirt footpaths, trying to put as much distance between the two of you before you ducked into a hiding spot. The trees crowded the path as you continued forward, and you had to slow down, because they were blocking out the moonlight.  Heavy shadows obscured the path and you hugged yourself, the night chill starting to get to you. 

            A shadow darted from the side, and then it was in front of you, a giant skull-faced creature cloaked in black.     

            You squeaked as you skidded to a halt, priming your prostheses. Because even if no one was _supposed_ to know you were here, that didn't mean Talon couldn't have found you on your damn weekend vacation.   
            "What's wrong, _hermosa_? Scared?" The shadow rumbled.  "Maybe you shouldn't be alone in the forest. Good little girls are at home at this hour, tucked safely in their beds..."

            "Jesus, Gabriel," you exhaled, one hand on your chest. "You scared me."

            "Gabriel?" He laughed. "No, _dulcita_ , the Reaper has come for your soul," he said solemnly. 

            You blinked. Had everyone planned to bring a scary costume besides you? Hell, you'd brought some kinky leather bondage gear, but... Well, that could have worked.  You just weren't going to run around the goddamn woods dressed like a sexy Hellraiser extra. Fuck that, leather corsets were not made for running. 

            Reaper was fast. One moment, you were far too distracted by your lack of acceptable attire. The next you were pinned between a tree trunk and his hard-muscled body.  Shivering, you didn't fight, instead savoring the warmth of him.  Up close you could see that he was just wearing black fatigues under a black trenchcoat, but that bone-white mask was terribly unsettling. 

            He ran a gloved finger across your lips. "Looks like Slasher already caught you once." He lifted the mask, just enough to expose his mouth and licked a trail down your neck, tasting the cum on your skin. "But you managed to escape. Sneaky little thing, aren't you?" He cupped your bare breasts and you shivered from something other than the cold.  He ground against you and you arched, moaning softly.

            He laughed, fingers stroking your throat and you stiffened.

            "So eager for me." He lazily dragged his fingers down your collarbones, around your peaked nipples, and down to your waistband.  One hand slid into your pants, and your breath caught as he began to stroke you through your panties.  "Aren't you going to put up more of a fight?"

            "Cold," you muttered, clinging to him, your face buried against his chest. Reaper or not, he was a living furnace and you weren't about to give that up. 

            "Should've worn a jacket," he chided, thick fingers slipping inside you. He dipped one in, found you wet, and slid in a second one. You gasped, whining as he began to pump them in and out of you at a steady pace. 

            "Not going to do much good when there are psychopaths out here cutting my clothes off."

            He laughed at that. "You seem to like it," he said. "Listen to that."

            Fingers curling inside you, he sped up, the slick sound of your pussy growing louder with each stroke. 

            You whimpered, digging your fingers into his shoulder. "I-"

            "It's almost like you came out here just offer yourself up," Reaper said, sounding amused. "And I'm not going to turn down such a tempting morsel. Might just keep you for myself. Would you like that, _dulcita_? Being my toy to _use_? Well, well. You just got nice and tight when I said that." He chuckled, withdrawing his fingers. He pressed them to your lips and you licked them clean. 

            "How filthy. A good girl wouldn't do that," he purred. "A good girl would be crying and begging me to let her go. Do you know what happens to bad girls in these woods?"

            "Same thing that happens to assholes who think they can steal my prey," a familiar voice rasped. 

            Your head snapped back, and you blinked as Slasher loomed there on the path, his mask retaining that eerie orange glow. 

            "You lost her. I caught her," Reaper said smugly, releasing you and turning to face the other man. "I can't help that you're clumsy."

            Slasher pointed his knife at Reaper. "You, her, it doesn't matter. I'll take you both. There won't be any mercy."

            You swallowed, and straightened your clothes.

            "You sure you know what you're doing with that little pigsticker?" Reaper taunted. "Because I had her purring under me, just a sweet little thing who wanted me to eat her alive. You just made a mess of her clothes."

            "I went easy on you before," Slasher growled. "Won't make that mistake again."

            You began to back up slowly, shuffling your feet so as not to make as much noise. Very quietly, you disappeared into the brush, crawling away while the two bickered. Branches scraped at your skin, and rocks cut your gloves, but you could still hear their voices fading while you made your escape.  You could try for a tree, or you could double back to the cabin where it was warm. Maybe lock them out.  It would serve them right for chasing you into the cold and teasing you like this.

            You knew your odds were bad either way, but the petty revenge seemed most appealing. You could go sit in front of the fireplace and drink hot chocolate. 

            Suddenly the woods opened up into a clearing, the moonlight hitting you full force. The stars were bright out here too. You looked around, spotting the cabin lights in the distance. It would be a trek up the hill, but if you kept a low profile, you could make it.  From this approach it was all meadow and hills, not a lot of cover. If this had been the battlefield, you would have crawled, taken your time, adjusted your course to avoid enemy contact. But there were no snipers, or mines out here. And you were freezing.

            You took off running then, still several hundred meters away from the cabin. 

            Behind you, a branch snapped, and someone howled in triumph.

            Shit! Blood rushing through your veins, you broke into a full sprint, knees high, arms swinging. The heavy footsteps grew louder, and you didn't dare look behind you, because you knew your pursuer was gaining on you.

            You hurled yourself forward, starting to zigzag, when he crashed into you, tackling you to the ground.  You landed hard, air knocked out of your lungs as he pinned you to the soft grass.

            "Gotcha," Slasher chuckled in your ear.

            You didn't have enough breath to respond, so you just panted facedown on the ground.  There was a tug on your shirt and the fabric ripped.  You flinched as he tore your pants off next, and then he was on top of you, pinning you.  

            "Trying to make me jealous, pet?" He murmured in your ear. "Bet you thought you were clever, making yet another sneaky escape. Just means I'm going to fuck you harder now, baby." You felt a sharp edge dimple the skin of your back. "Maybe I'll carve you a few new holes to fuck-"

            "Jesus Yellowest Christ, Jack," you muttered, breath coming in soft panicked bursts. Because someone else had made you a similar offer before, albeit it with a gun, and you _still_ had fucking nightmares about that encounter.

            He froze, and suddenly the knife was gone.  He stayed on top of you, hands stroking your bare skin. "You're shaking, pet. Are you cold?" He asked gruffly. 

            You nodded, and suddenly that heavy jacket was draped over your shoulders, and you took a few deep breaths as he held you there, bare hands rubbing your arms.  The moved across your chest, gently squeezing your breasts before roaming lower. 

            "Such soft skin," he murmured. "And so pretty." He exhaled slowly, hands running up and down your ribs, his touch light. "Don't be scared now. Hunt's over. I got you." 

            "I don't think being scared would help me anyway." You rested your cheek on the grass, heart still pounding frantically in your chest.   

            "You're absolutely right." Slasher's voice roughened. His coarse jeans chafed against your bare thighs and his erection was now pressed against your ass. He gripped your hips, and you whined as his fingers shredded your panties. And then something wet and thick wiggled along your slit, his tongue pushing inside you from behind. 

            You squirmed, fingers digging into the ground as he licked you.  Your eyes fluttered shut, and you moaned into your forearm. What the hell was wrong with you? Slasher's costume and game verged on ridiculous, but here you were, practically begging for it. Maybe it wasn't the clothes, maybe it was just letting Jack off-leash to play hard. Maybe that's what did it for you.

            "Delicious," he hissed, hands kneading your ass.  You arched, whimpering as he pulled the coat off your shoulders.

            "Hey-"

            "Spoiled little brat, aren't you?" He murmured, breath hot in your ear. He shoved the jacket underneath you, the spikes pricking uncomfortably against your chest. You smoothed it quickly, grateful for something to put between your bare skin and the cold ground.

            "About to give you something better. Though I _can_ give you a real reason to whine."  His hands yanked your wrists back, pinning them between his chest and your back. "You're soaking wet, pet. And it wasn't Reaper who did that. It was me," he growled in your ear. "Going to make you scream for me." He gave that terrible dry laugh. "Want Reaper to hear you. That'll bring him running." 

            "So I'm just a pawn in your psychosexual game with Reaper?" You asked archly. Because neither terror nor arousal could actually make you think before you spoke.   

            "No baby, you're our final girl," he purred. "You're the one we dream about. You're the only one that matters. You're the one we'll hunt to the ends of the earth, because there's no way we're ever going to let you go." 

            That answer startled you a little. But you didn't get a chance to reply. Slasher wrapped his arms around your waist and slammed himself into you, his cock filling you to the hilt.

            You screamed, partially in surprise, partially because that's what he wanted after all.  With that first thrust, he made you ache while you strained to adjust to him, but all that tension quickly melted into liquid pleasure. 

            "That was beautiful," he rasped in your ear. "Look at you, wiggling in the dirt, impaled on my cock. Going to split you in half, pet. You made me chase you all over, and now I'm going to pay you back in full, just like I promised."

            You moaned, a little disturbed by how much you responded to the threat in his words.  His thickness stretched you out, and every other stroke hit your cervix, the force of his thrusts leaving you gasping.  His hard thighs slapped against your ass, and you sobbed into his jacket, knowing he'd been serious about not showing any mercy tonight.

            He tore into you, his pace savage. You were wet enough to take him, and the vulgar sound of his cock railing your slippery hole was almost too much. You didn't hold anything in. You bucked your hips and wailed into the night, unsure if you wanted Reaper to save you or to come use you just as hard. 

            "That's it, pet," Slasher cooed in your ear. "Let him hear exactly what I'm doing to you."  The possessive edge in his voice prickled across your skin.   

            "Well, isn't this pitiful?" A dark shadow fell across you, and you lifted your head, the sight of that awful white mask sending your heart racing.  "I expected better from you," Reaper said, crouching in front of you. His gloved hands tracing your lips. 

            "That's...that's not fair," you gasped as Slasher's cock twitched inside you, the sight of Reaper making him grind against you, his breathing growing more erratic. 

            "You didn't really think she could escape me," Slasher said, yanking your head back. "You don't think she really wanted to, do you? Look at her wriggling on the end of my dick. The little slut can't get enough."

            Reaper snorted and began to unfasten his pants.  "Open up," he told you. "Slasher might like a good scream, but he forgets that we're supposed to be discrete, unless he wants to get caught." His hands tangled in your hair, and he shoved his cock down your throat.

            "Fuck that's hot," Slasher hissed. "Didn't realize you were into my sloppy seconds."

            Blood rushed to your face. Letting Jack wear a mask really did bring out the beast. Just how many inhibitions would you shed in costume? 

            Reaper just threw back his head and laughed. "Jealous? Don't worry, I appreciate you getting her warmed up for me. As much as I like the mask on you, you can have a turn next, if you want. You'd look just as good on your knees, choking on my cock." 

            Slasher snarled, cock battering at your cervix as he took out his arousal on you. "I'm not the one who'll be on their knees."

            Reaper's girth made your jaw ache. He rocked his hips, watching you struggle to accommodate him. "Your loss."  He stroked your hair. "Look at you, taking it from us both. It's like you love being spit-roasted under a full moon. I can fucking hear him slipping in and out of that juicy little cunt. What a filthy girl."  Reaper's tone was playful, but you still stiffened in embarrassment.

            You had no control of the pace. Reaper wasn't gentle, though he was careful enough to make sure you could breathe. But Slasher wasn't holding back any more.  He snarled, hellbent on fucking you into the ground.  Your knees buckled, and you nearly toppled over, but he held you up, his arms tight around your waist.

            "Don't break her," Reaper murmured. "I want a turn."

            Shaking, you bounced between them. Every time you sucked Reaper down, your pussy tensed tighter around Slasher, and the pleasure rippled outward. All that rough play wound you up, and you were not prepared for when Slasher's calloused fingers started rubbing circles around your clit. Your body spasmed as you tried to separate all the sensations coiling around your nerves. 

            "That's fucking hot, Slasher. Love watching you lose control, and that outfit, _amor_." Reaper gave a low moan. "It does things to me." 

            "You'll get your turn," Slasher groaned. "Need to finish her first." He leaned in, mask cold against your ear. "You're going to come for me now, pet.  You're going to flail, and cry, and drench my cock, and then you're going to beg me for more afterward." His fingers sped up the friction of his touch matching the ferocity of this thrusts.

            Already teetering on the edge, you didn't try to hold back, you just let yourself fall. 

            Slasher howled as you clamped down on him, the intensity of your orgasm setting him off. His hips stuttered and his fingers bruised your skin while he spilled himself inside you. 

            Reaper surprised you, pushing himself in to the base, and then flooding your throat with his seed.  He pulled out immediately, messing up your face and hair. 

            You collapsed on the ground, whimpering softly as Slasher slowly pulled out.

            "Clean me up," Reaper said. "Then him." 

            Shivering, you opened your mouth, obediently licked his shaft, his cum dribbling down your chin. 

            Slasher was in front of you too, cock shiny with your fluids, mask still on.  You slowly tongued him too, eyes widening as Reaper lifted his mask and leaned in to kiss the other man hard.

            "I have to admit, she looks better covered in cum than blood." Slasher ran his hands down Reaper's chest. 

            "There's more where that came from," Reaper stroked himself, already half-hard.

            "Good. Now I want to see you wreck her," Slasher said, when Reaper released him. "I'll even hold her down for you. I know you want to watch her face while you fill up with that monster cock. I do too." 

            Reaper chuckled. "You're a real bastard." 

            "Takes one to know one." Slasher just shrugged, shoulders relaxed.   

            You trembled as both men turned their hungry eyes on you. 

            Reaper took off his coat and set it on the ground beside you. "Get on your back." 

            His coat was warm, and you almost melted into it, appreciating the residual heat.  You lay on your back, arms hugging your chest tightly, legs curled up against your body. 

            Reaper hovered over you, hands tracing your collarbone. He paused, fingers stopping over a scratch. He touched the edges gently.

            You closed your eyes, trying very hard to relax as he positioned himself over you.  He raised one of your legs over his shoulder, his skin burning against yours.  Slasher gripped your wrists, and pinned them over your head.

            Reaper pushed in slow; even as Slasher's cum leaked out of you. Reaper's cock was almost too thick and hot as it slid inside you. You writhed, soft whines escaping your throat as he filled you up.  You were still sensitive from the pounding Slasher had given you, and you bit your lip, face screwed up in concentration.

            Slasher laughed.

            "How's it feel, fucking her slick little hole that's been filled with my cum?"

            "Feels good," Reaper purred, reaching over to kiss Slasher again, his fingers scratching the man's exposed nipples. "She needs to be nice and wet if she's going to take me all the way." He raked his nails along your sides, before pinching your nipples just a little too hard.

            You arched, keening as Reaper began to rub your clit. "No, wait, I can't-"

            "No mercy," he reminded you with a teasing laugh. He was still in you to the base, giving you a moment to adjust. And then he began to move. Hard steady strokes that drilled you deep.

            You whipped your head back and forth, already thrashing underneath him. But Slasher had an iron grip on your wrists, and you were pinned beneath Reaper's much larger body.

            "Oh god-" You sobbed.

            "No god, just two monsters and their prey," Slasher sneered. "After all that, your tight little body still craves cock." 

            "Please-"

            "That's it," Reaper said. "Beg for it, _hermosa_. Beg for the mercy we won't show you." He groaned as you bucked your hips, your body shaking underneath his. "Keep that up and I won't hold back." 

            "She clenches nice and tight when you tease her," Slasher said casually. "Almost like the slut likes all this rough treatment." His mask glowed as he looked down at you. "Don't worry, pet. If there's anything left of you after Reaper's done, I'll have another go."

            Reaper rolled his hips and you squeezed your eyes shut, teeth gritted as you struggled against Slasher's grip. 

            "It's so cute when you fight." Slasher only needed one hand to secure you. The other stroked your hair. 

            You arched beneath Reaper, just getting wetter from their taunts, your eyes still firmly shut. These bastards had made it plenty clear that they weren't going give you any quarter. So you gritted your teeth and did your best to stifle your cries. They were going to push you as hard as they could anyway. You didn't need to make it easy for them. You locked yourself down, squeaks escaping your throat, but no words, no more pleas for mercy. 

            "Look at me," Reaper said, learning forward to grip your chin.

            Slasher kept your wrists pinned, but he didn't interfere.

            "Come on, _hermosa_. Look at me," he repeated, his voice softer. 

             You opened your eyes, wincing at that bony mask, inches away from your face. Your jaw tensed.

            "Have I upset you?" Reaper asked. 

            You exhaled slowly, turning your head to the side. "I don't like the mask," you said, hoarsely. 

            Reaper paused. "Oh? Not as sexy as Slasher's?" 

            "It's...really unsettling," you said, feeling ridiculous even as the words left your mouth.

            Reaper nodded once. To your surprise, he reached back and unfastened it, carefully setting it aside as he leaned in to kiss you, his real face severe but still very handsome.  You moaned softly as his lips brushed against yours.

             "Well then, you've seen what I really look like. Now I definitely can't let you go." He gave you a wicked smile, and it was infinitely better than that cold, impersonal, skull-like visage.

            "Didn't think you were going to anyway." Your gaze traveled up to Slasher.

            "You're right," Reaper said, tightened his grip on your thighs, and began to rock his hips once more. 

            You started to shriek, but his large hand covered your mouth and he shook his head, smiling at you.

            "Wanted to hear our little scream queen-" Slasher grumbled.

            "Look at her beg with her eyes," Reaper murmured. "She looks so pretty, all needy and desperate-"

            "Fuck, Reyes, stop holding back," Slasher groaned. "I can't wait much longer-"

            Reaper laughed, and nuzzled your cheek. "He really does have patience for long games. But you've turned him all around. Now all he can think of is the thrill of the chase and that delicious immediate burst of gratification he gets when he's inside you. I can empathize."  Reaper winked at you, and his mouth returning to your throat. "Going to fuck you up, _dulcita_. Going to make you wish you'd come to me first."

            You whined as he sped up, now rutting against you, those powerful hips grinding against yours. You would have sworn he was too big to fit you like this, but your body accepted him, that massive cock sliding smoothly in and out of your dripping slit. 

            Reaper didn't lose control, not like Slasher did. He kept a hard fast rhythm, squeezing your breasts and biting your neck as you thrashed and bucked. But they had you locked down.

            "Go on, pet," Slasher purred. "Keep it up. I want to see his face while he's balls deep inside you, filling you with his cum. I want to watch him use you over and over again-"

            Reaper stroked between your thighs, the applying just the right amount of friction to your clit.  Your entire body was too sensitive from all the teasing and adrenaline. You didn't know if it was just the chase, or if fear was an aphrodisiac, but it didn't take much to finish you off again. You came hard, the pleasure edging on pain as your muscles spasmed around him. 

            Reaper didn't stop, even as you shook and cried, eyes shut so tight that tears leaked out.  His hand stayed over your mouth, muffling your noises.  He just kept the pace, his thrusts growing rougher as your inner muscles clamped down him. He gave a guttural snarl, and buried his shaft to the hilt, hips shaking as he poured himself inside you.

            Slasher released your wrists, but you lay sprawled out on the ground, just taking jittery breaths, while you felt hot cum begin to trickle out of your sore pussy. 

            Reaper inhaled slowly, then reached over and kissed Slasher on the mask, his fingers digging into the other man's bare arms.

            "You didn't think I'd forget about you..."

            "Later," Slasher laughed, stroking Reaper's cheek. "Want to watch her take us both again."

            "You just want to claim her ass first, you possessive bastard."

            You whined softly as Slasher rolled you onto your stomach, his fingers slick and hot as he began to work them into the only hole they hadn't used yet.  The bastard had lube in his jacket pocket, because he'd been planning on this the whole time...

            "I can't-"

            "Relax, pet. Or Reaper will fuck you boneless again."

            "Thought that was the plan," Reaper laughed.

            "Relax, pet. Or I'll fuck Reaper boneless while fisting your ass."

            You shuddered. "Wouldn't...fit."

            "We'd make it fit," Slasher groaned. "But you are pretty damn tight." He was in past the second knuckle and you dug your fingers into Reaper's coat, too weak to resist. You just lay prone, your toes icy, your back covered in goosebumps. You were not going to be walking away from this.

            Slasher pulled you back onto his lap, his cock jutting up against your slick ass cheeks.

            "Status?" Reaper asked, pushing your hair out of your face.

            "Sore," you said. "Can't go that hard again. And not going to lie, Jack is kind of worrying me."

            Slasher's fingers slid deeper inside you, the lube warming your sensitive flesh.  You weren't sure what he was using, but it wasn't the usual stuff. "Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?" He asked, fingers stroking your insides. "I know I pushed you hard. Don't want to keep going if you're not having fun."

            "Less...edginess, please," you said, resting your head on Reaper's knee. "Too raw for that now."

            "Be more careful with your toys," Reaper said, patting Slasher's cheeks. "This is why they don't last."

            Slasher scissored his fingers and your breath caught. "That's it, pet." He hummed contentedly. "It's easier when you don't fight."

            "Still creepy," you muttered.

            "Creepy would be filling you with spiders," Slasher said.

            "What?" Your voice went high. 

            "...Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you just wear that mask _silently_?" Reaper asked, laughing. "And then you stand there all ominous and glowing with your cock out, but not talking? Just like that? Oh yeah."

            "You guys are jerks," Slasher said, and you could hear the scowl in his voice.

            "You are a scary sexy bastard," Reaper purred, leaning over you nibble on Slasher's chest.  "I'd let you hunt me any time."

            Slasher groaned as Reaper's fingers stroked his cock. "Flattery gets you nowhere." 

            "Go on then, fill her with something better than spiders."

            "Please stop mentioning spiders!" You glared over your shoulder.

            Chuckling, Slasher lifted you onto his lap, gradually lowering you onto his shaft.  You staggered your breathing. He wasn't small, by any definition, but it always felt enormous when he did this.  You rested a hand on your stomach, the fullness almost uncomfortable. You tucked your chin to your chest while you concentrated on taking him.

            "Good girl," Slasher exhaled when he was finally all the way in. He wrapped his arms around your chest and hugged you tight, his body wonderfully hot against yours. "One more time, and we'll let you rest. Reaper needs to be dealt with too."

            They were both insatiable. You leaned back and kissed Slasher's mask.

            "Charmed you, did I?" Slasher chuckled. "Or is it Stock-"

            Reaper placed a hand over Slasher's mouthhole, pressing the mask against his face. "Shhh," he said. "You're doing it again."

            Slasher grumbled, but rolled onto his back and held your thighs apart so Reaper could ease in.

            You squirmed, whining as Reaper inched inside you, his smile warm and pleased.

            "I can feel him twitching inside you," Reaper said, kissing your temple. "Later, he's going to be rough with me, _dulcita_. He's going to hold me down and pay me back for all the times I've thwarted him tonight." His beard scraped against your cheek, and behind you, Slasher groaned.

            "You're damn right, you cursed bastard," Slasher said, his voice back to that threatening rasp. "Going to fuck you in front of the fireplace, till you're a sloppy, wrung-out mess. Won't hold back like I did for her. Going to have you facedown on the rug, while I ream that juicy ass. That pretty cock of yours is going to be a chafed leaking mess. Teach you to interfere with my hunts."

            Reaper shivered and pressed another kiss to the man behind you. "Damnit, Jack."

            Slasher just laughed, giving a hard thrust that had you clenching around both men.

            You clutched Reaper's arm with your flesh fingers, a whine escaping the back of your throat. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, your hips moving on their own.  They were still taking it slow, but you were starting to move faster, knowing that in this state, you could bring them both down with you. 

            "I'm all yours," Reaper said, not just speaking to Slasher.

            You stroked his face, kissing those surprisingly soft lips. "I'll get you both back, don't worry. I always do." You wrapped your legs around his waist, rolling your hips, keeping the rhythm smooth.

            Slasher squeezed you against him, his thrusts getting rougher. "You paint such a pretty picture. You like hearing about it too, don't you pet? You like the idea of big powerful Reaper on his knees, begging for it."

            You nodded.

            Both men were still taking it slow, but they went deeper. Someone's hand hovered over your clit, and you clenched your inner muscles, smiling savagely as both men swore viciously.

            "That's it," Reaper said. "Can feel him pulsing against me through your sweet body. Having the two of you..." The rough pad of someone's fingers began working your clit.  The oversensitized nerves throbbed, and Reaper shifted his angle, his cockhead hitting your sweet spot just right.

            You writhed between them, no longer sure if you were pushing them away or pulling them in. They didn't stop, both men keeping the same count, their cocks filling you simultaneously, and then leaving you empty, though not for long.  Toes curling, you tensed up, fingers raking Reaper's back while both men stretched you out, kissed and bit your throat, and gave you everything they had.      

            A burst of pleasure twisted through your nerves, and you keened as your hips jerked on their own, the intensity of the orgasm spreading through your core in slow waves. 

            You were vaguely aware of the fact they were coming too, heat flowing through your holes and down your thighs.  Tucked between them, you could hear the frantic pounding of their hearts, gradually slowing down as they kissed each other, and then you.

            Reaper pulled out first, sitting back on his haunches to admire the sight of you stretched out on Slasher's cock, their cum overflowing from your body. He pressed a kiss to your bruised thighs and then your stomach.

            "Now, _dulcita_ , the real question," Reaper tilted your chin up, so you were looking into those hungry dark eyes. "Is whether you're going to sit back and watch, or are you going to join in? I'll admit, I'd love to see you in that leather corset and boots, standing over me."

            Laughing you shook your head. "You know, I'm probably going to be passed out on the floor, regretting my lack of superhuman stamina."  You shivered in the cold air now that he wasn't shielding you.

            "We'd make sure you at least made it to the couch," Reaper laughed and picked up Slasher's jacket. He carefully wrapped it around your shoulders.  "Come on, Jack. We need to get her inside and cleaned up."

            Slasher pulled out next, and you both took a moment to watch his semen pour out of you.  Then he turned your head to face him, the mask gone, those worried blue eyes studying you carefully. It was just Jack, and you released a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding. 

            "You OK, sweetheart?" His hand rested over the scratch on your chest. "I didn't mean to cut you earlier. Didn't realize till-"

            "I want a bath," you said, resting your head against his shoulder. "You owe me a bath, a massage, and cuddles, you scary bastard." You bit his shoulder for emphasis and he snorted.

            "More treats, less tricks. Got it, pumpkin."

            "Can we at least have less corn?" Gabriel sighed, giving you a longsuffering eyeroll.

            "I asked for less edginess," you muttered. "I did not ask for corniness."

            "It's one or the other, sweetheart," Jack said cheerfully as he gathered you up in his arms. Gabriel retrieved his damp coat and wrapped you in it.  You were missing a glove, a boot, and most of your clothing.  

            You wiggled your toes, staring pointedly at your foot, then Jack.

            "Uh Gabe, have you seen her left shoe?" Jack asked, sheepishly, because you were pretty sure you'd lost it when he tackled you. 

            Gabriel looked around and shrugged. "Nope."

            "Damnit," you sighed as Jack carried you up the hill toward the cabin.

            "Relax. You're not walking anywhere," Jack said happily, nuzzling your cheek.   

* * *

  


            Jack helped you into the shower first, getting you soaped up and rinsed off, before carrying you down to the hot tub. 

            You practically dissolved beside the bubbling jets, the steady streams of hot water soothing your aching muscles.  Jack kept fussing over the nick on your chest, trying to bring the first aid kit into the tub, and you had to sleepily smack his hand away so you could rest.  He contented himself with gently massaging your thighs and offering you sips of cold apple cider.

            Gabriel set up an emitter and joined you after his own shower. He settled in beside you, cupped your face, and kissed you. 

            "Thank you for being such a good sport, _corazon_ ," he said. "I know the odds weren't fair but..."

            "I'm a terrible sport. I'm going to get you and Jack back for this, don't you worry."

            Gabriel laughed. "He deserves it." 

            "Sorry, I got carried away." Jack leaned forward. "I just put on the mask and it was easy to be...different."

            "Huh," you said and looked at Gabriel.

            "It's true, though mask or not, all we really wanted to do was catch you and fuck you silly," Gabriel said with a pleased nod. 

            "...As long as you're using that power for good," you said, shaking your head.

            "It was good, wasn't it?" Jack blinked at you, brows furrowed. "Sweetheart, if it's bad you have to tell-"

            "The sex was good. You, you were awful," you said, biting the tip of his nose. 

            Jack relaxed. "Yeah. But Gabe _really_ liked the slasher lines," he said. "I was still getting a feel for it. I think I got it now. Gabriel likes it intimidating, and you like more sex, less violence."

            "Yeah. But Gabriel likes Slasher quite a bit," you said. "If this Strike Commander thing doesn't work out, you could always be a horror movie villain."

            "...No," Jack said, shaking his head. "Well, for you and Gabe, but that's it." 

            "I do like it," Gabriel sighed, reaching over to squeeze Jack's hand.  "And I was serious about all the filthy things I want you to do to me while wearing that mask." 

            Jack gave you a thoughtful look. "Are you in, Final Girl?"

            You raised a brow at the nickname. "Really?"

            "It fits," Jack said. "Sounds pretty intimidating if you think about. You're here to give us our comeuppance."

            You smiled, and reclined against Gabriel's chest, exhausted, but still thinking about how you were going to help Jack wreck Gabriel tomorrow night. Maybe you could borrow the Reaper mask and see how much he liked that creepy face staring at his naked body.

            "Gabe...is her smile normally that evil?" Jack asked, as you drowsed in the hot tub, and you giggled, curled up between your lovers, dreaming of wicked things.    

                       

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Sorry this is late. Had unexpected company and then the garbage disposal started to spit water and we had to fix that. 
> 
> Here's your holiday gift and I'll try to get back to the regular IAL update schedule, but I'm working overtime my last week, doing late shifts, and starting my new job Monday. 
> 
> I was trying not to get too squicky with the "homicidal maniac" dialogue, but I don't know. It's a difficult balance when you're writing for the "Slasher" skin.


End file.
